Poker Face
by RinnRin
Summary: Rocky Blue earned a scholarship to OCD and got to take one companion- who else but Cece Jones! Although the girls expected to have a fun school year, trouble stirs when they run into the wrong girls in the hallway- the Pretty Committee. How will the school year go for Cece and Rocky now? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic..****_.really _****nervous of how it comes out, so no flames and be nice.**

**Anyway, I was just really disappointed that no one had done a cross over of Clique and Shake It Up. I don't really like Shake It Up, the story ideas in the TV series are pretty weak and The Clique is just a bunch of spoiled brats. However I stilled liked the idea of the two crossing over with one another.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Shake It Up would NOT be discontinued and the episodes would be better and Massie would eventually get a taste of her own medicine. **

* * *

Poker Face

Rocky Blue and Cece Jones stepped out of the New York taxi and looked up at Octavian Country Day.

"Big," Cece stated. "Remind me again why we get to attend this school."

Rocky smirked. "My grades were so outstanding, OCD offered me a scholarship and I was allowed to bring a companion of my choice: You!" She marched up the school's front steps.

"But why are we here the day _before _school?" Cece asked as she followed her best friend.

"Because I want to learn my way around the school. I don't want to wander the halls _lost _on the first day! That kind of stuff sticks to you. You become that kid who got lost!" Rocky pushed open the double doors of the school.

"Eighth grade, Cece! Can't you just feel the excitement!"

~*~*~Page Break~*~*~

Massie Block sat on her bed with her friends. They were choosing outfits for the first day of high school, tomorrow.

"I think this dress would look even better with that necklace we saw at the boutique. We should go back. The mall doesn't close until ten." Alicia Rivera examined herself in the mirror. She tossed her hair back and turned to see herself at a different angle.

Claire Lyons sighed. "We can't. Our parents said we can't leave the house for the rest of the day, since it's the day before school."

Massie rolled her eyes. "They say we need a proper night's sleep. They have this belief that we're nervous. As if." No one was willing to admit they were actually nervous.

Kendra entered the bedroom."Time for you girls to go home. Isaac will drive you. Bye Alicia, Kristen, Dylan. Massie, you and Claire can stay up for another half hour.'

"Bye Massie." Kristen waved.

"'Night," said Dylan.

"See ya tomorrow." Alicia left.

The first day of the eighth grade was _tomorrow_!

* * *

**Short I know. It's mostly a prologue **

**I first wanna see what readers think of it, I'll update with a new chapter soon. YES I have a plot, but you've gotta stick around READ and REVIEW to see it unfold.**

**I meant to make Rocky sound more upbeat and for Cece to seem calm, cool and collected. Don't worry she's still going to be a "daring wild-child who is funky and fun" and Rocky is still going to be a smart goody two shoes teacher's pet.**

**I pulled Cece and Rocky back into the eighth grade to match them with Massie. I just don't want to put Massie and the girls in High School. I find the place more evil than Middle School.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated! **

**Review for more.**

**Over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! Finally got around to posting this. Ya know the worst part was I had it ready and written a few days after the last chapter, I just didn't take the time to type it. I blame Vocaloid Videos and school.**

**Idiot.**

**I do not own anything...Well I own Shake It Up _New York. _But that's it. I need to adjust the lights and pay the mortgage. ;)**

* * *

Poker Face

"Wow, this place is huge!" Flynn commented as his mother, Georgia, dropped Cece and Rocky off in front of OCD.

"I know right! I can't wait to start." Rocky bounced up and down in the backseat. All she could think of was getting the highest grades in her classes and school being a breeze.

Cece stared quietly out the window. Everyone had major high fashion designer clothes. Some girls accidentally wore the same outfits. She glanced at what she and Rocky were wearing.

Cece wore black boots, plaid red skinny jeans, a gray tank top underneath a white crop top and a black plaid jacket. Her hair was done in it's signature fashion: bold front bangs and ginger the same time, Rocky dressed just as funky, but with brighter colors. She wore grayed white boots with pink laces not laced up all the way, with patched jeans and a blue tank top with a sleeveless pink and blue floral shirt matching a long sleeved cream colored coat. Her bangs were swiped back over her head and her hair hung in waves down to her shoulders.

Neither girl wore anything that was made by a designer. Cece bit her lip. Were they going to be okay if they didn't blend it? She suddenly flipped her hair back. Of course they'd be fine. It was just school! If they could dance on a plane, they could survive eighth grade!

"C'mon, Cece!" Rocky pulled her friend.

"Alright, alright! Bye, Mom!" Cece blew an air kiss to her family. "Be good at Briarwood, Flynn!"

Flynn suck his head out (and half his body) the window. "Yeah, yeah! Just get outta here!"

Cece giggled and followed Rocky to get their schedules.

As fate had it, the girls had dance and history together.

"It still sucks we don't have more classes together," Cece complained.

"Oh come on, we have two classes together. That's better than nothing." Rocky retorted.

"Yeah, but last year we had every class together." The redhead pouted and hung a sorrowful head.

Rocky sighed. Sometimes her friend really was hopeless.

Down the hallway from Rocky and Cece, the Pretty Committee was on the move, marching down the hallway claiming their throne. However in the middle of their path, with their backs toward them, was Cece and Rocky.

"Ex-CUSE us!" Massie snapped.

Rocky and Cece spun around. "S-sorry," Cece stuttered and she jumped out the way with Rocky.

However the PC didn't move. Dylan glared at Cece, her hair was more red than Dylan's. "That's a pathetic hair job. The red looks so fake." She was lying through her teeth of course. Dylan knew it, but there was _no way_ she was going to be outdone as the school's redhead.

Cece blinked at the comment and was about snap some choice words, when Rocky quickly dragged her away around a corner.

"Who the hell were _they_?" Alicia asked.

"No idea. They're obviously LBRs , so they don't matter." Massie flicked her hair back. "Did you _see _their clothes? EW!"

"I feel like I've seen them before," Claire commented. "Like on TV or something."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Please! They could _never _be on TV. "

~*~*~Page Break~*~*~

After school at dinner, Cece and Rocky told Georgia and Flynn about their day.

"So, no girls gave you a hard time? No problems?" Georgia asked.

Rocky and Cece looked at one another.

"Not really."

"Kinda."

Georgia blinked. "What does that mean?"

Rocky answered when Cece stuffed more macaroni in her mouth than what was physically possible. "Some girls were a little rude. We were standing in the hallway in their way, but nothing major."

"Big group?" Georgia asked.

Cece answered this time with a mouth still slightly full. "There were five girls. Two blonds, a Spanish girl, a redhead and a brunette." she quickly swallowed. "All had an _impeccable _fashion taste. I have the Spanish girl in my health class. Her name is Alicia Rivera."

"Yeah, she's in our dance class," Rocky commented.

Flynn's head shot up. "Are you guys gonna dance on _Shake It Up, New York!_? They have auditions this Saturday."

"Of course." Cece responded, but realized Rocky had kept silent. A spark of fear came from inside Cece. "Rocky, aren't you-"

"My parents said no. I have to focus on school and maintaining my scholarship. I can only dance at school." Rocky bit her lip.

Cece stared at her friend. "Oh. Okay. It's fine. Y- you have to focus on school. It's okay. You...just focus." She took another large bite of her macaroni, holding back tears. "I bit my tongue. Don't worry."

~*~*~Page Break~*~*~

Massie was fuming. Those girls were from Chicago _had been on TV_! Claire explained that they danced on Shake It Up Chicago!

Obviously they didn't dance on the show anymore, now that they were in New York, but they might audition for _Shake It Up, New York!_ and outdo her. Massie clenched her teeth and fists at the thought.

_Not on my watch!_

* * *

**OK, so Massie has met and found out where Rocky and Cece are coming from. Let the drama begin!**

**So_ I _like where this is going. However it would be very nice is people reviewed! *Hint Hint***

**Anyway, you all had a nice start with the new year!**

**Over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a head's up, there are boys at OCD, like in the book. I don't think I made that clear in the last chapter.**

**Fun Facts: I listened to Disney music while listening to this... c:**

**And I don 't own anything expect Bethany and I just pay a _really_ expensive mortgage to Shake it Up New York! ;)**

* * *

Poker Face

On Wednesday, in health class, Cece was ready to rip the teacher's head off. Was this project really necessary? It seemed more like the teacher just wanted to annoy them. Cece shook her head. The teacher had her reasons, but did she have to give a group project on the second day of school?

The health teacher was having all the students pair up in twos, one boy and one girl, and take care of a robot baby and bring it back in two weeks. Sadly there weren't enough boys and three girls had to group together.

"You'll just have to work together. You could all be aunts or two mothers and a sister. You'll be fine."

No. Cece really wanted to just leave. Say no and _leave._

Her partners were a Filipino-looking girl named Bethany Watanabe and the hispanic girl from the clique from yesterday, Alicia Rivera. Cece hardly cared about the other girl, but she had decided one thing when she discovered Alicia was in her class: She would _never _work with her.

At least not without attitude.

While everyone else in the the class got to work with the robots, Cece, Bethany and Alicia sat staring at the thing as it began to cry.

Alicia was the first to grab the baby and cradle it. "OK, let's just bear through this and everything will be less painful."

"Are you talking to us or the bay?" Cece questioned.

Bethany answered instead: "I think both."

"Let's just decide who takes care of this _thing_ over the weekend. I can't and won't, so you two decide." Alicia snapped in annoyance. She shoved the doll to the on;y redhead in the group.

"I can't take care of it either." Cece passed the doll to Bethany.

Bethany raised her eyebrows to both girls. "Before I offer to take it, why can't one of you guys handle it?"

"I have an audition." Cece flipped her hair back nonchalantly. Though she was actually _very_ willing to show off.

"Where?" Bethany asked.

"Shake It Up, New York."

Now Cece really had the other girls' attention. "The dance event? I _love_ that show!"

Cece's pride began soar. "Yup! I danced on Shake it Up, Chicago. I think I have a fair shot. Plus, Gary Wilde sent a recommendation form. So I think I have a pretty good chance to get a spot to dance. I just hope I don't end up as a Do-Do Dancer."

"A what?"

"Trust me. You don't wanna know."

Bethany looked at Alicia. "What's you're excuse?"

"My cousin is having a birthday party. I have no choice."

Bethany sighed and glared at the doll. "I guess I volunteer as tribute take care of this thing." Cece kissed her three fingers and saluted her. Both giggled while Alicia rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smile.

The bell rang and they stood up. "OK, since I'm not taking it over the weekend, I'll take it today and tomorrow." The redhead held out her hands to take the doll.

"Oh thank _God_!" Alicia and Bethany cried out in unison. The Filipino nearly threw the the doll at Cece. They immediately ran away before Cece could change her mind.

Staring at the robot, Cece noticed something green coming out of it's mouth. "Oh don't even think about, Buster!"She held the doll over a garbage bin. "Eww!"

~*~*~Page Break~*~*~

_Thank _God _I'm away from those two._Alicia walked to her math class. _Especially_ _Cece._

"Hey, Massie!" Alicia waved.

"Leesh! Just the girl I needed to see. you need to do something for me- for the Pretty Committee." The rich brunette had a determined, yet slightly desperate, expression.

"What? Anything for the PC."

"Not here."Massie turned around and glared at Cece, who seemed to be scolding the doll. _Weirdo. _"I'll tell you at lunch."

When Massie, Alicia felt a bit of excitement. Massie's plot, whatever it was, involved Cece! For people outside of the PC, things never went well for the them.

~*~*~Page Break~*~*~

Claire Dylan and Kristen all trudged from P.E. to their lunch table. They had had to play a game of basketball and lost. They were at a disadvantage anyway. the other team had more boys.

"Gawd! I hate basketball! I'm sticking with soccer did that Penelope girl get so _tall_?" Kristen Complained, not expecting an answer.

Claire rubbed her rib cage. "Atleast you didn't elbowed but Isaac, he has sharp elbows. I'm going to have bruises for weeks!"

Dylan didn't complain. She didn't have to. Her friends already knew she had fallen jaw first to floor.

As they sat down they heard a bit of Massie and Alicia's conversation. "...you should! You're gorgeous and a great dancer! You'll totally make it!"

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"I know a way to get even with those girls in the hallway yesterday! All you guys have to do is show up, and Alicia has to dance and strut her stuff! Leave the rest to me."

Dylan's fury at Cece's hair returned. "Really that's it? Alicia do it! We have to get even!"

Empowered by Dylan's excitement and her friends' shining excited pleading eyes, Alicia nodded proudly. She'll give those Shake it Up people and Cece a show they'll never forget!

* * *

**I feel like I should work on making these chapters longer... At least it's longer that the last chapters...Kinda...**

**Over and out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Has it been too long? Lo siento... ^^;**

**I own nothing. Just Bethany and a really expensive mortgage to SIUNY(Shake it Up New York)**

* * *

Poker Face

Cece wanted to destroy the baby robot _thing_. It had been crying for the longest time and it would. Not. Shut. UP!

"Is that thing _ever_ gonna stop crying? It's giving me a headache." Flynn complained as he rubbed his temples.

Cece sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with it. I changed it, fed it, rocked it- I don't know!"

Flynn looked at the doll then at his sister. "I know something you could do."

"Yeah?" Cece grew hopeful.

"Throw it out the window into the pool. That'll shut it up."

~*~*~Page Break~*~*~

Rocky sat outside on the apartment's patio doing her history homework. She was required to write a short essay on the problems of Jamestown. However, to tell the the truth, she wasn't in the mood to learn about a town that had way too many community and geographical issues.

Giving up, she sat back and let what was bothering her sink in.

_The bell rang just as Rocky got to her cooking class. The teacher's back was turned (most likely on purpose), so she nearly sprinted to the only available oven/seat next to a brunette with a drop dead gorgeous Louis Vuitton dress._

_"Nice dress," Rocky had complimented. "I'm Rocky Blue."_

_The brunette looked up at Rocky and started to glare._

_Oh_

_It was the girl from the other day in the hallway._

_"Um... sorry about yesterday. Cece and I are new so we really didn't mean any-"_

_"I don't care. Stay the hell away."_

_Rocky blinked and stared at the girl. "Wow...uh...rude much?"_

_"Ugh! Shut up or I'll make sure something happens at your little audition this Saturday. Got it?"_

_"Wait, what?" Rocky stood frozen. "How do you-?"_

_The brunette smirked so sweetly it seemed evil. "I have my sources. So do as I say and your audition will be fine."_

_At that moment, the frozen Rocky felt fire behind her eyes and the ice melted. "OK, listen, you! Don't even _think _about blackmailing me or my best friend. Who do you think you _are?_"_

_The brunette breathed in and out deeply through her nose._

_"I'm Massie Block and you just got yourself a war,Rocky Blue."_

Rocky shuddered when she came back to reality. Massie didn't even need to have said so, the look in her eyes was practically a declaration for battle.

"Jeez! What did I so to deserve this?"

"Deserve what?"

Rocky jumped at turned to the door behind her that lead into the apartment. In the door way stood Georgia.

"Um... Just school drama. Nothing to worry about."

Georgia didn't move a muscle. "So what's bothering you? Do you want to get it off your chest?"

The minor sighed. Massie _was_ bothering her and she _did_ want to get it off her chest.

"Well there's this girl at school and..."

~*~*~Page Break~*~*~

Bethany sat in her dad'a office, trying to tune out the upbeat music. Though that a really hard thing to do when your dad's office is in Shake It Up studio. When your dad _manages_ the studio.

"Hey, Bethy, could you do us a favor?"

How about when you have an annoying high school sophomore as your dad's intern... of Shake It Up, NewYork studio?

"What is it, Gia? I've got homework."

"Well~ since your really good at dancing- and I've seen you dance- and all the dancers are currently having trouble... could you dance the routine for them? They're just not getting it today."

Bethany stiffened. "I-I-I've got h-h-homework."

"Math?"

"Y-y-y-yes."

"Liar. C'mon, Bee, you need to get over that stage fright." Without waiting for Bethany's permission, the sophomore grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the studio's stage. "She said yes! Ok, Bethany, do your stuff!"

Bethany stood frozen on the stage, not moving a muscle.

"Dance number three, Bethy."

She wouldn't move. Instead she just barely shook her head. "N-no."

She sprinted back to her dad's office.

No.

No.

No no no no NO!

She was never do to dance on stage with people _watching._

~*~*~Page Break~*~*~

The Pretty Committee watched Alicia dance fantastically. However the only opinion that really seemed to matter was Massie's. Alicia's dance teacher, Angie Delgado, however, thought differently. She was getting annoyed with the sassy brunette and was ready to kick her out of the room.

"Massie I danced on Shake It Up before and... your ideas are not what they're looking for. The show is looking for dancers who can work together as a team. Solo dancers are actually a little discouraged."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Time's changed. They've got that Spotlight Dance now. So they're telling people, Like leesh, to stand out and do they're own thing."

Alicia softly bit the inside of her cheek. It was kind of hard to "do her own thing" when Massie was doing all the talking for her. When the PC had entered the dance studio, Massie had been the one who said: "Alicia's is going to audition for Shake It Up. You need to get her into shape for the show." and "Leesh, you're doing it wrong! They want you to be more open to the camera." not to mention "No, Alicia doesn't want to learn how to do that. We we need focus on how she gets the right attention."

Alicia wasn't even sure if she had opened her mouth to greet her instructor.

"Ugh! Forget it, Angie," Massie snapped. "Come on girls."

"Uh, Massie. I still have to practice."

"With _her? _No way. We'll go to another dance teacher. Who will be _better_."

Angie sighed through her nose. "Alicia has to stay until her parents come to pick her up. The rest of you. Get out and just stay in the lobby." She gave Massie a look that reminded her who was the adult and who was minor. Thus the PC left and Angie was able to focus on Alicia.

"Okay, I'm going to play some songs from pass Shake It Up episodes, some from the one in Chicago, some from New York. You, Alicia, will improvise and dance they way you think is right. At the audition, you're basically going to be shoved on stage and dance to a song of their choice." Her finger hovered above a play button.

Alicia got into position.

"Go."

Massie, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan all peered through the window watching Alicia.

"My Gawd! What is she doing? That's not what I told her to do at all! What the hell?"

Dylan ignored her and stared at the difficult twirls and leg kicks Alicia performed. "Do you think I could lose weight by doing that?"

At the same time Claire said "Most definitely." Massie shrieked. "She's not going to get a spot if she dances like that! She's done for! The PC's doomed!"

Kristen bit her lip. "Well... you have to admit. She looks pretty awesome."

Claire nodded. "Totally. I wish I could dance like that."

Massie huffed. "The only dance show she'll get onto with those moves is Dancing with the Stupid."

As Alicia finished dancing. Angie couldn't be prouder. She could see how stressed and desperate Alicia was to earn a spot on the show. However, she also saw how much passion Alicia had when she danced, there was a special spark that Alicia had when she danced that didn't show when Massie was in the room, in control. Dancing set her free, and that passion was exactly what Shake It Up was looking for.

"You're set, Alicia. Just dance they way you just did and you'll make it."

* * *

**Thank God! I finally typed it up!**

**I really am sorry I took so long. There's a little fun fact you have to know about me... I'm the president of the Procrastinators Society.**

**Anyway, thank you for your patience! Review my story, PLEASE! comments, cupcakes, cookies, flames, I don't care! Criticism is welcomed!**

**Over and Out!**


End file.
